The invention relates to a device for stabilizing the two lower steering arms of a tractor. The device is actuable by a hydraulic power lift. One side strut is coupled per lower steering arm. The two steering arms are actuable by a hydraulic power lift. A switching assembly ensures that the two hydraulic cylinders of the side struts can be connected to the hydraulic power lift via a line. A connection containing means jointly disconnects the two hydraulic cylinders from the power lift. Control means establishes a connection at the point when a settable pivot position of the lower steering arms has been reached.
DE 195 37 555 A1 describes a hydraulic cylinder of the side struts pressurized in parallel with the hydraulic power lift. The hydraulic power lift adjusts the lower steering arms. This means that the lower steering arms are centered centrally as a function of the lifting force and the position. The lower steering arms are stabilized only when they are in the process of being lifted. The position switch ensures that, during the lowering process, the hydraulic cylinders of the side struts, together with the hydraulic power lift, are connected to the return flow means. In consequence, when work is carried out on a slope, the downhill forces result in the attached implement being positioned at an angle.